Ocean zone
The Ocean Zone featured in the final three series of the show and represented the interior of a giant sunken cruise ship, the S.S. Atlantis. It replaced the Industrial zone. When the Adventurers enter the Maze's Ocean Zone, They climb down rope ladders to the engine room, and then make their way to Main Saloon. Challenges Physical Introduced in Series 4 * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player walks on a narrow steps, with rotating steps to the other side of the room WITHOUT falling to the floor, or the player will get locked out. after reaching the other side, the player uses a tool to undo the screws keeping the crystal up a tube. after getting the crystal, The player must return to the other side of the room without falling and get to the entrance. (In one occasion, when the player was running low on time, She jumped over the rotating steps and make it back, but She was berated by the host for doing something that was unsafe, that would have resulted in serious injury along with being locked in.) * A Three-Minute game where the player will go into an air-lock vent into a deep-sea suit and walk toward a cage, once there, the player must undo the cage's locks. but must avoid touching the sharks. if the player's sit is touched by sharks three times, It's an automatic lock-in. in one occasion, the player dropped the crystal. * A Three-Minute game that doesn't start until the player gets His/Her feet on the bottom of the ladder. The Player will use the pulleys and buoys to float the box containing the crystal from one side of the room to the other, where the player can get the box close enough to use the key to open the box, containing the crystal. Introduced in Series 5 * A Three-Minute game where the player on a zipline, uses a rope and swing to get to different spots in the room, without touching the deck. (Which will result in an automatic lock-in.) The player will have to to turn the wheel, pulling a steam-release lever, and getting the crystal. * A Two-Minute game where the player will ride on a rope swing to pour bags of coal in the furnace to increase the steam pressure, and after getting the pressure to 100 seen on a gauge the player pulls a lever, to release the crystal. but the player will be locked in if the He or She touches the ground. * A Three-Minute game where the player goes underwater to the other side of the room to get the valves and use them to divert the water flow and release the crystal. Introduced in Series 6 * A Two-Minute (Later Two-and-a-Half-Minute) game where the player goes into a manual rowboat to get to the generator and turn the lever clockwise to generate power to the lighthouse which reveals the crystal. but if the player doesn't get to the lighthouse before it goes out, the player must try to generate power again. * A Three-Minute game where the player walks a plank and has to collect gourds for a counterweight to get the crystal without the plank hitting the mine three times, or the player will get locked in. (In the final episode, Even though the player got all the counterweight, the player was still heavy for the plank to fall on the mine, startling the player to lose the crystal in the water.) Mental Introduced in Series 4 * A Two-Minute game where the player tries to get pieces of paper saying the times and placing them on the map's timezones. * A Two-Minute game where the player uses a key on the table and must identify the two flag symbols, representing a Letter and Number on a flag guide and searching a 260-lockbox wall, unlocking a lockbox, containing another key to another lockbox five times until finding the crystal. * A Two-Minute game where the player must shuffle letters on a board until it says "Crystal Clear" in order to get the crystal. Introduced in Series 5 * A Two-Minute game where the player uses red discs to cover the all of the skull-and-crossbones, after doing that, the player can get the crystal. * A Two-Minute game where the player is in the captain's dining room and must arrange tiles on the table and must follow three things, 1. Men and Women, alternate around the table, 2. No 2 Crew Members sit together, and 3. No two members of the same family sit together. after successfully arranging the tiles, the player is allowed to get a decanter from the center of the table, and out of the room, where the host can remove the stopper, which is the crystal. * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player is to assemble the broken lens of a radar and after completing it, the player has to pull a box which the radar blip is, and must exit with the crystal. * A Two-and-a-half-Minute game where the player charts the course between the two islands using all the boats, each one representing "equals", "plus", "times", "minus", and "divided by". to get the crystal. * A Two-Minute game where the player assembles pieces that look like fish on one wall and must match them to the stars on on the other wall with overlaps allowed. * A Two-Minute game where the player has to pilot one toy convoy past the other and maintain the sailing order to get the crystal. Introduced in Series 6 * A Two-Minute game where the player tries to line up the tentacles of an octopus like solving a sliding puzzle. * A Two-Minute game where the player uses the clock tiles to fit the clock face to release the crystal. * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player places pieces into a giant key and places it inside a box which will unlock the crystal. * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player must place all the tiles on a board to reveal a casket on the board, and grab the crystal inside it. * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player must match the boat to the paintings by placing blocks and cylinder on a rowboat to acquire the crystal. Skill Introduced in Series 4 * A Two-Minute game where the player uses a water cannon to shoot at the sharks' mouths to make the water wheel turn to make the crystal to a gutter where He or She can get it, but the water that doesn't hit the sharks' mouth will go make the water wheel turn the wrong way. * A Two-Minute game where the player wears goggles and must use a pull-trigger BB gun to shoot the glass parts of a few rotating cylinders containing water, which can cause a level to rise. if it gets high enough, the crystal will fall next to the player. * A Three-Minute game where the player guides a remote-control tank while avoiding water mines from one island to the other, where the player is. but if the player hits three mines, the player is automatically locked inside the room. Introduced in Series 5 * A Two-Minute game where the player uses a periscope and great timing to shoot down three battleships. after successfully sinking three ships, the player can get the crystal. * A Three-Minute game where the player uses a remote control to get a helicopter from the helipad to get one of the three life-rafts, get it on a yellow target, and return the helicopter back to the helipad to get the crystal. Introduced in Series 6 * A Three-Minute game where the player uses a remote control to move a scuba-diver's underwater boat to vacuum the sand covering the clue leading to the crystal and then must go where the clue says. but if the boat hits three water mines, the player is locked in. * A Three-Minute (Two-Minute in one occasion) game where the player uses a remote control to make a small wrecking ball to knock down three towers in the correct order to get the crystal. Mystery Introduced in Series 4 * A Three-Minute game where the time starts when the player wearing goggles goes into the water. The player will search a pirates' cavern for clues leading to the crystal. * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player uses a winch to pull up something from the water, and using a key to unlock the item from the chain, then the player will continue using the winch to pull up a cage containing a crystal. * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player answers questions (without the help of the other adventurers) to get coins for a fan machine to blow on a mini-windmill inside a cage to get the crystal to fall. Introduced in Series 5 * A Three-Minute game where the player places a candle in a lantern, then goes underwater to the other side of the room to light a stick of dynamite attached to a chest with the candle, and then grab the crystal from inside the chest then exiting. (Also a Physical Game at one time.) * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player places coiled hoses to direct the liquid inside to reveal the crystal. * A Three-Minute game where the player must find the codes to reveal the crystal, by lining three pictures each with a pirate's face, with numbers on them to get the picture. Introduced in Series 6 * A Three-Minute Game where the player tries to get six fishing buoys under six holes to make a makeshift raft in order for the player to reach the crystal. * A Three-Minute (Later a Two-Minute) Game where the player goes into a partly-submerged room and must unlock a safe containing the crystal after getting near enough for the player to turn the safe numbers. * A Two-and-a-Half-Minute game where the player deliver at least one ball into three buckets by turning the valves controlling the pipes to get the crystal. Category:Zones